Stuffed with Fear
Stuffed With Fear is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular VII. Plot Daydream enters a toy store, so they act inanimate as he passes by. He has a chat with the clerk, Smith, who does nothing but stand silently in place. Daydream takes a look around the shop. Huggly prepares to be bought, but Daydream merely passes a glance. Daydream spots a giant stuffed unicorn and instantly falls in love with it. He pays Smith before leaving with his new toys. Huggly swears vengeance for being ignored. Meanwhile, Plushy hosts a picnic with Stuffy and Chine. Daydream, walking in the distance, encounters Sweetitches and is puzzled by her appearance. She, however, compliments his unicorn. She then asks if she could join the picnic and is warmly welcomed. Once at home, Daydream begins snuggling his new toy. The doorbell rings and he goes to answer it. Daydream sees Huggly at the doorstep; he is puzzled until the teddy lunges at him and attacks. Huggly is tossed at the unicorn's head; he rips off the horn and throws it at Daydream, puncturing his forehead. An ambulance parks up and The Mole arrives to resuscitate the patient. However, he unknowingly injects him with the stuffing from a sofa instead of blood from an IV bag. Recovering from his injury, Daydream goes to his bathroom mirror to observe his stitched-up scar. He suddenly sees Huggly laying motionless on the floor. He curiously picks up the stuffed panda, who suddenly reveals his sentience by pulling Daydream's stitches. Rather than blood, stuffing begins to pour from the wound. Daydream tosses Huggly out the window. He then comes to the conclusion that he has been stuffed, and that stuffed toys are plotting to dominate the world. Plushy, Stuffy, Sweetitches and Chine continue to enjoy their picnic. Huggly lands in the center of the picnic, and Sweetitches finds him adorable. Suddenly, a rock is thrown into Chine, shattering him and getting Plushy and Stuffy impaled by his shards. Daydream, the perpetrator, declares a battle against the stuffed being. Huggly pulls off one of Sweetitches' antlers and uses it to decapitate Stuffy. Then Huggly fills his body with Stuffy's stuffing to make himself bigger before he charges at Daydream. Hoping to defend himself, Daydream pulls off Sweetitches' other antler. Huggly is shortly punctured and explodes due to being overstuffed. As Daydream celebrates his victory, Sweetitches' stitching comes loose, exposing her mutilated flesh. Daydream, traumatized by this sight, pulls out his own eyes with the jackalope's antlers. His huge eyes roll towards Sweetitches and she becomes rather fascinated with them. The Mole returns and attempts to patch up Daydream using more stuffing, causing him to suffocate as a result. Sweetitches, placing Daydream's eyes back into his socket, now decides to take the inanimate stuffed bushbaby home with her. Deaths #Chine is shattered. #Plushy and Stuffy are killed by shards of Chine's body. #Huggly explodes from being overstuffed. #Daydream's body is stuffed. Injuries #Daydream is skewered in the head and later pulls out his eyes. #Sweetitches' stitches come loose. Trivia *The unicorn plush that Daydream purchases heavily resembles Unicornius, a character who appeared as a joke cameo in the episode Pet Peeve. *The Mole's actions are similar to what he did in In a Jam. Daydream also dies the same way Cuddles did in that episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular